Jasdevi
Jasdevi is a member of the Noah Family and a monster in the Tower from the anime/manga series D.Gray-Man and the Fallen City series. He is a combination of twins named Jasdero and Devit and runs Paradise in the Tower. Appearance and Personality Appearance Devit The more dominant member of the twins. Devit wears heavy makeup around his eyes and has the stigmata on his forehead. He wears a wifebeater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck. Recently, his hair has gotten longer, and he wears a little less make-up then he used to. He also appears to be showing more skin, his chest is exposed, and he retains a shorter pant leg. Jasdero The more submissive of the twins, Jasdero, like his brother, is male, not female. Jasdero closely resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and stitches across his mouth. His clothes are of the same style as Devit's, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt or underwear, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pantlegs are full-length. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball. Recently, his hair seems to have gotten longer, and he no longer has stitches over his mouth. Jasdero also adapts a more serious look. Jasdevi A combination of the twins, Jasdevi wears a long red robe with hearts on his shoulders and sports very long, blond and black hair. In this form, Jasdevi's stigmata are absent. He appears to have dark lips and some level of fangs on his teeth. Personality Devit The more dominant of the two, Devit is similar to a stereotypical teenager: cocky, mischievous, rude and immature. He is also ill-tempered, lashing at Tyki for him mocking his and Jasdero's inability to kill Cross. He's also not very bright, as he answered all of Road's homework questions in math as just the number 5 (though this was just likely him just giving a sarcastic response to her). Regardless, he gets along well with his brother Jasdero and the two are a strong force. Jasdero The more submissive of the two, Jasdero is childish and usually indulges in self-stimulatory behavior such as drawing on his face and adding unnecessary giggles to the end of his sentences. He also appears to be quick to anger, such as defending his and Devit's attempts to kill Cross being unlucky. He has a habit of repeating some of the words he says and also tends to end some of his sentences with "Hee!". Regardless, he gets along well with his brother Devit and the two are a strong force. Jasdevi Jasdevi's personality leans more towards Devit. He takes matters more seriously then his components, and is overly vain and sadistic. Jasdevi tends to mock others, calling Krory a monster, and is easily infuriated when he is insulted and/or dominated. Also, he tends to be much more intelligent from his counterparts. Storyline History We Live a Dying Dream Jasdevi drag Ophelia back to the Tower while Road Kamelot takes Allen Walker back. Road threats to feed Ophelia to the city angels, but the twins object and want to use the angel for their own pleasure. After a some persuasion, Road lets them rape and beat up the angel in front of Allen. Devit takes the first hit, then Jasdero, and then they combine and finish her off. The boys run Paradise in the Tower where prettier female angels are pimped out to the monsters. They came up with the idea after the Tower faced a problem with overcrowding. Jasdevi turns to Tyki Mikk to supply with drugs to keep the angels sedated. To everyone's surprise, Paradise is running successfully. The twins later pick Alma for one of the monsters in the red room. Judas Jasdevi shove Marion down into a darkened room as punishment for helping Allen. Later, the twins begin their annual floor show. Road talks to them about putting Allen in the show. Jasdevi agree and make the angel "the stud". When the show opens, they select Ophelia for Allen to rape in on stage in front of many monsters. Relationships Angels in Paradise They own and pimp out all the angels in Paradise for the other monsters in the Tower. Jasdevi seems to enjoy tormenting them. Tyki Mikk Main Article: Tyki Mikk The twins come to Tyki to fill Paradise with drugs to make the dolls more submissive. Even though Tyki thinks their business is rather tacky, he still helps out just to shut Jasdero and Devit up. Road Kamelot Main Article: Road Kamelot Jasdevi annoy Road, but she does care about them. She let them rape and beat Ophelia while Allen was forced to watch. Ophelia Main Article: Ophelia Jasdevi brought Ophelia with them to the Tower when Road re-captured Allen. They objected to Road throwing the angel down to the City to be eaten alive. Instead, they wanted a new plaything in Paradise. After some begging, Road let them rape and beat up Ophelia while Allen is forced to watch. Trivia * In the second popularity poll all three characters placed. Jasdevi came 16th, Jasdero came 14th and the top ranking character was Devit coming 6th behind Tyki Mikk and the four main protagonists * In an after chapter special, it is jokingly revealed that Devit does not wear undergarments. * In the Chara Gray Character book, Hoshino revealed that Devit and Jasdero are still suffering from the effects of the Innocence Krory infected them with, and have not fully healed yet. * Jasdevi bears some similarity to the Bleach character Szylappero Grantz. Source * Basic Information: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Jasdevi Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Category:Non-Human Category:Tower Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Characters Category:Noah